Quick to Adjust (Earth-5875)
Quick to Adjust, deemed Asset RD-9743-X by the Office of Naval Intelligence, is a huragok who served the Covenant in the Fleet of Sacred Consecration, before defecting to the UNSC during the Battle of Mombasa. Humans use the moniker "Vergil" to refer to the huragok duo to it absorbing the remnants of New Mombasa's Superindent-class artificial intelligence. Biography Battle of Earth During the Covenant's invasion of New Mombasa, during the Battle of Earth, Quick to Adjust was part of the Prophet of Regret's ''CAS''-class assault carrier, and was sent alongside six other huragok to the New Mombasa Data Center in order to hack Vergil, the city's Superindent-class artificial intelligence. However, the other huragok freed Quick from Adjust from its explosive charges. While it was freed, the six other huragok were killed in the ensuing explosion. It then made its way towards Sublevel 10 of the data center, where it started repairing Vergil, eventually saving it through the absorbing of all of its data into itself. cigar.]] It was later found hiding inside the data center by Captain Veronica Dare and Lance Corporal William Lawton. When the trio escaped and met with Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, Quick provided them with energy shields, and together they were able to escape New Mombasa with the help of the survivors of Alpha-Nine aboard a stolen Type-52 Phantom before the newly arrived Fleet of Certain Fulfillment started glassing the city. One month later, it was held on an Office of Naval Intelligence space station, where Quick was interrogated by Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, where it agreed to share all its knowledge, lightining Johnson's Sweet Williams cigar as a gesture of friendship. Using a data pad, Quick was able to give himself a text-to-speech voice that allowed it to be understood by its human allies. Despite revealing about what the Covenant were excavating on Mombasa and the Prophet of Regret's poorly thought invasion of Earth, further revelations were halted with the arrival of the Prophet of Truth and his Dreadnought on Earth. Talitsa After being acquired by ONI, Quick to Adjust mostly became referred to as Vergil duo to its intimate connection with the AI. It also maintained a special relationship with Sadie Endesha, as Vergil, which the huragok absorbed into himself, was created by Dr. Daniel Endesha's, Sadie's late father, who programmed a subroutine of it to take care of her. Together, Sadie and Quick participated in many operations for ONI, one which included MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor development on Talitsa. During this mission, they were kidnapped by the United Liberation Front, which took them to a stronghold far into the planet. They were rescued by SPARTAN-IVs Edward Buck and Taylor Miles, but ONI later deemed it to risky to allow the huragok to operate on the field again. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Huragok of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875) Category:Solemn Penance crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Engineers of Earth-5875 Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Tentacles Category:Black Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Created by Draft227